


Teeth

by Aweebwrites



Series: Bizarro Nightcore Titled Songs [4]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Boys, Bad Boys' Love, Biting, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 19:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21061877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aweebwrites/pseuds/Aweebwrites
Summary: Jay misses his boyfriend... He's a little 'frustrated' too.





	Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe B!Kai X Jay fun times.

Jay was bored as he played video games on the tv in the living space of the temple. He sighed then tossed the controller down, unable to focus. He was sure somewhere in the temple, Zane was feeling the same. Usually during times like this, when their Bizarro boyfriends had 'missions' and would be gone for a day or two, they spent the time together, keeping each other distracted. They'd usually start up a project together, building something or improving something on their vehicles, all while making conversation about their boyfriends. Zane's even help him dress some of his Kai's harsher bites while mentioning that if he wasn't made out of metal, that he would look just like him. It was surprising that it wasn't as embarrassing as he thought it would be to talk about more intimate things with Zane since he knew exactly what he was talking about. Most times at least. While he and Kai switched from time to time, Zane was a firm bottom. He was fine with it and Jay wasn't one to judge.

That aside, right now, they can't stick around each other or the others for very long without getting snappish and irritable. Why? Because their boyfriends have been gone for a week and they were clearly sexually frustrated. It was mortifying to know that it was so easy to see on them both. It's just that they had them used to having sex a certain amount of times per week. Jay blushed a little as he glanced to the side. He couldn't believe he's gotten like this. There was a last resort he had but he hadn't seen the need when he had Kai. But now…

He shifted then stood awkwardly, heading down the hall to his room. It's been a while since he's done this but he's officially reached the point where he couldn't hold back anymore. Just once should hold him over. He slipped into his room after making sure the coast was clear then locked the door. He swallowed as he pressed his back against the door, reaching down to palm himself through his gi, not surprised at all when he was already half hard. He unfastened the belt at his waist then shucked his clothes off, the material annoying against his increasingly heated skin. His cock twitched now that it was exposed to the cool air of his room but he wasn't going to touch it just yet.

He walked over to his bed then reached behind the nightstand for a special blue box he had. He sat down on the bed and unloaded the contents, his cheeks flushing at the four different kinds of dildos he owned along with a few anal plugs and lube. Which should he start with… He grabbed the lube then laid himself back on the bed, deciding to start with a bit of prep. He squeezed some of the lube out over two of his fingers then reached down to circle his hole, flushing as he did. He dipped the tip of his finger in a few times then slid it all the way in, shivering as he bit back a moan. Just one finger felt so good. He must be more worked up than he thought. He focused on his hole, teasing himself with shallow thrusts before sliding his finger in deeper. He added the second after a bit, scissoring them to stretch himself. He didn't want to risk touching his cock yet. He knew if he came too soon like this, he'd never feel satisfied until he does it again slower. That didn't stop him from sliding his free hand up his stomach to his chest to pinch and roll his own nipple.

He let out a soft moan, both sensations had him rocking his hips down against his own fingers but they just weren't thick enough. That's where his toys came in handy. He glanced at them right next to him and reached for the black plug, feeling too needy to go through the smaller ones but wanting it to last so he ignored the vibrating one. He pulled his fingers out for just a moment to lube up the plug then shifted his legs wider and closer to his chest as he slowly slid it in. He bit his lip, cheeks flushing deep once a brief flash of Kai's face above him came. How would he react, seeing him all naked and worked up like this, thrusting a plug in and out of his needy ass, thinking about… Thinking about him… About his hot tongue licking his body, about his hands leaving a trail of fire wherever he touched, about his playful teasing, about his glowing red eyes taking in the mess of him he's made.

A moan slipped out from Jay's lips as he shivered, his cock laying against his stomach rock solid now leaking with the erotic images of himself and his boyfriend. He thrusted the plug in and out of his twitching hole quicker, the lube making slick noises at the fast pace he set, biting his lip hard to keep himself quiet. He wasn't alone and the walls aren't exactly soundproof. While he could forget that when Kai was with him, he was a little more conscious of that. He gripped the sheets, hips bucking down against the plug as sweat made his body shine under the low light of day. He forced his hips to a halt however, panting heavily as he took a moment to catch his breath and remove the plug. He might just do it twice and be done with it. He was too horny to wait, to draw this out. The real task now was choosing the right dildo for the job.

Did he feel like a textured one, a vibrating one, the one with bumps and a pulse function or the plain latex one… He settled for the plain one, needing it for what he had in mind. Jay reached for the lube then paused, looking at the human skin coloured dildo then swallowed. He brought it up to his mouth, giving the tip a lick. It tasted like nothing of course, not with how thoroughly he cleans his toys but the thought of this being Kai's cock he was licking… He shuddered as he licked around the head, fumbling for the black plug again, sliding it back into his hole and thrusting it in and out absentmindedly. He could hear Kai's voice in his head, coaching him like he had the first time Jay had blown him.

_ "Don't be afraid to tease a little. Explore if you want. Just don't keep me waiting forever." _ Jay tongued the slit of the fake cock, boldly dragging his teeth lightly against the head.  _ "Start slow. If you just take it all in at once, you'll end up choking. A little gag may be sexy but not when I end up with a cock covered in puke." _ Jay followed the echo of his voice in his head, panting his lips and wrapping them around the tip, flicking his tongue against the head and underneath as he gave it a light suck.

He bobbed his head, slowly taking in more and more, paying special attention to the head and underside of the cock, knowing Kai was sensitive there. He could all but smell Kai's musk filling his nose, could see him sucking in a breath as he gripped his hair tightly. He thrusted the plug deeper into himself, rolling his hips against it as his unattended cock twitched and leaked like a faucet against his stomach.

_ "Relax your throat. Take it slow and don't forget to take time to breathe. Deep throating may feel fucking amazing but nothing kills the mood more than an asphyxiated partner." _ Jay went a little further down with each bob, relaxing his throat as he huffed through his nose, eyes half lidded.

He held his breath once he felt confident enough to take even more, shivering as he gave a muffled moan around the latex organ.

_ "Fuuuck. Just like that Sparky. You look so fucking gorgeous with my cock down your throat." _ Jay whimpered around the dildo as he kept servicing it, rubbing his tongue roughly against the underside as he kept pushing his hips down against the plug.

It was sweet torture. The plug didn't have the girth he needed to get off but he was already so painfully close. He could slide the dildo right into his greedy ass and finally cum but he couldn't get over the high of swallowing it down as if it were Kai's. He pulled it out of his mouth, panting as saliva clung to the fake cock, linking it back to his lips and tongue. He shoved it back into his mouth as if Kai had given a particularly hard thrust into his mouth and he arched up, lewdly opening his mouth even more.

A click broke him out of his lust filled haze and before he could even react, the door swung open. Jay stared wide eyed at the person standing there, his surprise being mirrored on their expression. He watched in embarrassment as Bizarro Kai's pupils blew wide, the red of his eyes becoming nothing but thin rings amidst a sea of black.

"Don't." Kai spoke once Jay moved to rid himself of the toys he had deep inside his holes.

Jay froze as he watched him pull the key out of his door then locked it from the inside. That's not what made him freeze though. Kai's voice sounded do low and husky, dripping with lust. Jay swallowed around the dildo in his throat, a new kind of heat blooming in his stomach and cheeks. Kai say towards him, stripping off his red jacket, tank top and pants along the way. He wasn't even wearing any underwear underneath… Jay's cheeks turned cherry red as Kai climbed up on the bed, over him then batted his hand away from the end of the dildo. The head of his cock was now resting against Jay's sacks from where it hung down, growing thicker and heavier still.

"Missed me that much, huh?" Kai purred, thrusting the toy into his boyfriend's mouth, smirking as his eyes widened before they returned to that half lidded, hazy state, his pupils blown wide. "Bet you were imagining this was my cock, huh?" He whispered then locked against the seam of Jay's lips where he and the dildo met.

Jay whined around the toy, his hand sliding up from the plug to wrap around his cock but Kai stopped him yet again.

"Not just yet Sparky." Kai tsked then brought Jay's hand to his mouth, licking along his fingers then sucking on them. "You're not the only one who wants to cum here. I haven't fucked in a week too or gotten off. You're going to use these fingers and prep me instead." He told him, as he licked at Jay's palm, feeling him shudder under him.

"Get to work baby." Kai purred then did something unexpected: he wrapped his mouth around the base of the toy, holding it with his teeth and bobbing his head to thrust it into Jay's mouth.

Forget touching himself, he might just cum untouched if this keeps up. He couldn't hold back his moans around the toy as their eyes locked on each other, both their pupils blown wide, both of their faces flushed with lust. Jay… Wanted to see more. He put his hands to use, taking a moment to one handedly appreciate the firmness of his ass then pulling a cheek aside so he could tease his hole with his saliva soaked fingers. He did to him as he did to himself earlier, teasing him with just the tip of his finger, dipping it in and out. Inside him was like an inferno as always, ready to scorch his fingers off if he wasn't prepared. Jay slid two in at once, refocusing on Kai once he shivered above him.

He blinked once Kai gripped his hair, forcing his head to stay still then gagged a little when he used his mouth to shove the toy deeper in Jay's throat, his cock twitching at the sudden change in pace and depth. Kai suddenly stopped however, leaving them both huffing around the toy. He looked up at him confused and Kai rose a brow at him. It hit him then that he stopped moving his fingers to focus on the feeling of getting throat fucked. He swallowed around the toy. It was going to be a challenge to not sink deep enough into the feeling so he could keep fingering Kai.

He started moving his fingers, thrusting them in and out, twisting them and spreading as Kai started to pump the toy into his mouth and throat again. Jay felt his stomach wind tight as he tried his best to focus enough to stretch him properly. He really was gonna cum untouched, wasn't he? Jay slipped a third finger in and Kai hummed around the toy, rocking his hips back against them, leaving the wet tip of his cock to push and drag against Jay's sacks. Jay's hips bucked up on their own in hopes of more, of getting just a bit more friction. Kai pushed the toy deeper in his throat again, bringing him back to focus, letting Jay realise he's stopped again. Dammit. Too much was going on for him to be able to focus like this for long. He'll have to be quick then.

With that thought in mind, he began twisting and thrusting his fingers as deep as they could go, spreading them still to stretch him. Kai let out huffs and soft moans of approval around the toy. Then, he pulled it out of Jay's throat with his teeth, leaving the freckled boy's throat and mouth achingly empty. Kai took it in hand, looking at the slippery mess of a fake cock then gave it a lick.

"This lewd fuck hole you have here makes pretty good lube huh?" Kai cooed, leaning down to tug at his bottom lip with his teeth, Jay panting as his fangs cut into his lip. "It would be a shame to let it go to waste. What do you think I should do with it?" He asked Jay with a smirk, looking down at him with half lidded red eyes.

"Please." Jay choked out, wanting something, anything in his ass right now.

"Please what? That doesn't answer my question." Kai says as he stroked the tip of the toy.

Jay felt embarrassment fill him, knowing Kai wants him to beg. Lucky for Kai, Jay's too on edge to not comply.

"P-please… Fuck me with it…" Jay panted out, pulling a dirty move and swivelling his fingers inside Kai's ass, unable to hide his smirk once Kai jolted with a moan, a shiver running through his body that had his nipples hardening.

"Fuck!..." Kai panted, leaning over Jay, his cock twitching and leaking against Jay's sacs.

Enough play time. Jay's breath caught in anticipation once Kai's hand and the toy disappeared out of view.

"Take it out." Kai told him, voice even lower than before and Jay took a moment to figure out that he was talking about- only to remember he still had the plug in his ass.

After some manoeuvring, he was quick to take it out, shivering as his hole was left empty. That didn't last for long. Jay arched up against Kai's chest a high whimper being pulled from him as Kai slowly slid the toy inside of him, piercing red eyes taking in all of him. Jay's hips rolled down against it, the entry feeling like both heaven and hell. Finally he had something inside but he was even more impatient to cum.

"Fuck, you look so sexy all desperate like you are." Kai says with a flushed smirk, showing that he was definitely getting off on Jay's embarrassing expressions. "So needy for something fucking your pretty little hole hm? So eager you're already fucking yourself against it. You're so erotic I could cum just by watching you." He huffed out and Jay glanced away in embarrassment- only for his eyes to land on the other toys there.

That gave Jay an idea that left a very lewd image in his head.

"Kiss me?" Jay panted out and Kai was never one to turn one down.

He leaned down, licking at Jay's lips first before sealing his against Jay's, immediately swiping his longer tongue against Jay's. Jay moaned into it once Kai began to pump the toy into him, pushing it as deep as it could go. Jay took his chance, reaching out for one of the toys while Kai was distracted with him and wasn't disappointed once he got just the perfect one. This will be tricky to do without Kai noticing and will definitely cause a mess but- Jay kept pumping his fingers inside Kai's hole, leaning up into the kiss eagerly as he let out all of his sounds into it. Kai purred into his mouth, tightening his grip on Jay's hair as he pulled back, only to taste his skin, licking at his ear and neck.

"K-Kai… Fuck…" Jay moaned as he tilted his head further, giving Kai more room and giving himself a better view of what he was doing.

Good. It's ready. Kai nipped at his ear lobe then bore his to sink into Jay's flushed, supple skin when- Kai gasped once something began pushing into him, slick with lube and stretching him even wider than just Jay's fingers.

"F-fuck…" Kai moaned once it pushed deep inside, panting once Jay stopped. "You sneaky little- Ah!" He cried out once vibrations suddenly turned on, the suddenness of it and the intensity making his cock jolt as his walls quivered around the toy.

"S' not half as good if both of us aren't getting off." Jay panted out with a smirk playing his lips.

He then began thrusting the vibrating toy inside Kai, watching the dark elemental arch and moan, rolling his hips needily as his knees slid out from under him.

"B-bastard…" Kai whimpered out then grasped the toy in Jay's ass tighter and began thrusting it quickly inside of him, angling it just perfectly.

Jay threw his head back with a loud moan, his hips jolting from the direct contact with his prostate, his toes curling as his thighs came to squeeze against Kai's hips. They were pressed flush against each other now, chest to chest with their cocks pressed up against each other between them. They both fucked each other with the toys, their sweaty bodies writhing against each other as they milked each other's prostates. Jay stared up through half lidded eyes at Kai's teeth through his opened mouth, seeing the sharp lengths of his fangs, both top and bottom. The rest of his teeth seem to have a slight point to them or just an edge that guarantees that they were razor sharp. It may be Kai's constant biting conditioning him but… Now more than ever, he wants him to bite him with them.

"K-Kai…" Jay's moan of his name was on the higher end as he began to climb to the finish already.

Being on edge for as long as he has been, it was no surprise. Kai lowered his head to look down at Jay, moans and stuttered grunts leaving his mouth unchecked. His red and black eyes widened once he saw Jay laying there, his mouth opened as he panted and keened, the red of his face traveling past his neck. He saw him looking at him through the corner of misty blue eyes, his neck and shoulder bared just for him. Kai's head swam from the increased rush of blood south. He didn't hesitate, striking like a snake, sinking his fangs deep into the junction of Jay's neck and shoulder. Jay felt the pain this time, felt it blur and mix with the pleasure racing through him, unable to tell which was which. Then, there was their cocks trapped together, rubbing against each other with each roll and rut of their hips, their sweaty bodies rubbing against each other lewdly, his prostate being rubbed just perfectly as it was... He couldn't hold out any longer.

Finally, Jay gave a sharp cry, his body tensing up as he came hard. His vision whited over as his ears rang, cum shooting out of his cock in thick ropes. While he went tense, he had shoved the vibrator deep in Kai's ass then left it there, vibrating directly against Kai's prostate and sending him over too. Kai gave an obscene keen of pleasure against Jay's neck as his eyes rolled back, his body jolting rhythmically with each wave of orgasm that hit him, the vibrations of the toy making it even more intense. Jay recovered first but only because of the vibrations milking Kai for all he's got. Jay was quick to turn it off before Kai got too oversensitive, leaving Kai as nothing more than a trembling puddle above him. They both laid there, panting heavily, thoroughly soaked with sweat, the cooling warmth of their combined cum running down both sides of Jay's stomach.

"Holy fuck…" Kai spoke after a few minutes and Jay laughed weakly, unphased by Kai's weight on him or the toys still deep inside their asses.

"Honestly? Yeah." Jay huffed and Kai laughed, resting his forehead against the pillow Jay was resting on.

They both laughed breathlessly for a while before Kai lifted his head again, resting his cheek in his palm as he lifted his hand from Jay's ass to brush his curly hair back from his sweaty forehead.

"I did miss you though." Kai says quietly, brushing his fingers gently against Jay's cheek.

Jay smiled, cheeks reddening again. He's been working on being more open with his words even though Jay has spent their three months together picking up on the little signals. His Cole recommended it and it works.

"Missed you too Hot Rod." Jay says just as softly, sliding his hands up so they were wrapped around his waist. "What took you a whole week? You said three days." He says, voicing his worry and Kai gave him a sinister grin.

"It was something highly illegal, wasn't it?" Jay says flatly and Kai chuckled, pecking his lips.

"You know me so well Sparky baby." He cooed. "Also, you can let the Ninjagan Military know that their new missile is in good hands." Kai says with a grin that grew wider once Jay's eyes widened.

"Ok, first of all, Ninjago had a Military Force? Secondly, you guys stole a missile?! Why?!" Jay sputtered.

"One, they do but they're all reserves. Ninjago's more content to let you guys handle their problems. The military is a backup plan in case you guys fall out of the picture, go rogue and the sorts." Kai told him and Jay looked insulted on behalf of his team. "Secondly… You're better off not knowing just yet. Don't worry your pretty little head baby. Ninjago will still be in one piece. It has to be. You're in it after all and I can't risk anything happening to you." He says, pressing the tip of his finger against Jay's nose.

Jay knows he should probably be concerned but he can't help but feel flattered at Kai's words, each light mention of the affection the dark elemental held for him had his heart soaring. Jay slid his hands further up then cupped his cheeks.

"Alright. I'll trust you. Please don't get anyone killed though." Jay told him and Kai hummed, leaning into his touch.

"No promises but I'll see what I can do." He told Jay who smiled, leaning up to kiss his spiky haired boyfriend.

"I'm in the mood for a warm bath. That missile was heavy and we had to carry it for a while." Kai huffed as he reached down again.

Jay bit his lip as Kai slowly slid the toy out of him, leaving him empty yet again.

"I'll rub your back." Jay promised, doing the same for him and Kai smiled down at his boyfriend.

He never imagined he'd go for a goodie-two-shoes like a ninja, worse the nerdiest of them all but… He was glad he changed his mind. Jay he… He meant more to him than he thought. Than even Kai himself thought. Kai slid off of Jay then whistled at the mess on his stomach.

"Damn. I've never came that much before. We should do this again sometime. I'll bring mine over too." Kai says, helping Jay up.

"Sur- yours?" Jay sputtered, a little surprised he had toys.

He seemed like the type of guy that just went out and grabbed a partner whenever he needed. But then again… Now that he's got to know him, it makes sense. Sure Kai was a flirt at heart but the title of a person that slept around just doesn't fit him.

"What? You think you're the only one who knows how to have fun alone?" Kai huffed at him then tugged him along. 

"I guess not." Jay says as he followed behind him, heading for the shower as Kai flicked the light on.

He then turned it on, pleased to find that there's still hot water. He bit back a grin once Kai slid in behind him, pressing a kiss against the lightly stinging bite mark on his shoulder. Something crossed Jay's mind then.

"Oh! I'm gonna visit my parents tomorrow. I was thinking you could come with me to meet them!" Jay says with a smile and Kai froze. "Kai?" He asked, turning around to look at him worried, the water flattening their hairs.

"... I'm gonna meet your parents?!" 

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe of course Kai freaks out about meeting the parents.


End file.
